Der Besuch
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Hermine und Severus bekommen lieben Besuch. Die Handlung ist nach meiner FF TABU angesiedelt - man muss sie aber nicht gelesen haben, um diese Shortstory zu verstehen. ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten usw. gehören natürlich wie immer J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

Eigentlich schreib ich ja keine Fanfictions mehr – aber für den ProfSnapeler-Adventskalender 2016 hab ich gerne in die Nostalgiekiste gegriffen. ;) Falls ihr Lust habt, mal nachzusehen, welche netten Leutchen das außer mir noch gemacht haben – den Account der ProfSnapeler findet ihr in meinen Favoriten.

 **Der Besuch – Teil 1**

„Ach übrigens... nimm dir für den Sonntagnachmittag in zwei Wochen bitte nichts vor, Severus", sagte Hermine. Sie sagte es beiläufig, als sie am Abend beide lesend vor dem Kamin saßen, und ohne von ihrer Lektüre aufzusehen. Dieser Umstand ließ ihn umgehend hellhörig werden – er rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten.

„Ich glaub, da habe ich schon was vor", entgegnete er, die Augen ebenfalls nicht von seinem Buch ‚Nonverbale Strategien – die elegante Methode andere zu brüskieren' lösend.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Das habe ich überprüft." Ihr sanfter, aber dennoch belehrender Tonfall bestärkte ihn in seinen Befürchtungen. Eindeutig Alarmstufe rot!

„Aber ich kann doch jetzt noch nicht sagen, was in zwei Wochen sein wird... wer weiß schon, was die Zukunft bringt", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Frag mich einfach nächste Woche noch mal, dann werde ich sehen, was sich machen lässt."

„Nein, mein Lieber", sie hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Denn dann wirst du mir sagen, dass ich Terminwünsche früher ankündigen muss und du so kurzfristig nichts mehr einplanen kannst."

Er tat so, als hätte er ihr Lächeln nicht gesehen. „Wie kommst du denn auf so was", brummte er und gab vor, sich weiterhin hauptsächlich mit dem Kapitel ‚Lass deine Augen sprechen – Mobbing ohne Worte' zu beschäftigen.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber das sagt mir mein Verstand", erwiderte sie, jetzt schon nicht mehr ganz so sanft, „nachdem bei meinen letzten Versuchen, dich dazu zu bringen, ein paar läppische Stündchen deiner Zeit für mich zu reservieren, genau DAS passiert ist.

„Ach was...?"

„Tatsache!"

„Hm..."

„Mit einem ‚Hm' kommst du aus der Sache nicht raus", sagte Hermine bestimmt, nachdem einige Minuten verstrichen waren und er schon Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, das Schicksal wäre ihm wohl gesonnen und sie würde vielleicht ausnahmsweise aufgeben.

Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie vorwurfsvoll über seine Lesebrille hinweg an. „Du willst doch diesen Nachmittag gar nicht für DICH reservieren."

Hermine schmunzelte. „Schlau kombiniert, Herr Snape".

Er antwortete mit einem tiefen und - wie er meinte – sehr glaubhaft herzzerreißenden Seufzer.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte ihn treuherzig an. „Armer Severus!"

„Ist es wirklich schon wieder so weit?", fragte er wehleidig.

„Ja! Es ist bereits überfällig", bestätigte Hermine.

Er wendete den Blick ab und starrte ins Kaminfeuer. „Mir kommt es vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen."

„Das kommt bei älteren Menschen schon mal vor, dieses Gefühl, die Zeit würde nur so dahinrasen", meinte sie in Güte-getränktem Singsang, der stark an eine Krankenschwester erinnerte.

„Nicht frech werden!", knurrte er und ärgerte sich. Das klang nicht mehr halb so überzeugend wie früher. Ach ja... früher...! Da hatte er sie damit noch ansatzweise einschüchtern können, aber diese glorreichen Zeiten waren längst vorbei.

Hermine schnaubte belustigt. Dann straffte sie den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme – ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass sie nicht im Traum daran dachte, ihn irgendwie davon kommen zu lassen. „Severus!", sagte sie aufgeräumt. „Wir haben eine Vereinbarung und daran wirst du dich halten müssen... so wie ich mich an andere halte, die dir wichtig sind."

„Ich verlange nichts von dir, was nur annähernd so schlimm ist."

„Na jetzt lass mal die Kirche im Dorf!"

Er sah sie misstrauisch an. „Was? Welche Kirche? Wovon sprichst du, Weib?"

„Das ist eine Muggelredewendung", erklärte sie, „so ähnlich wie...", sie kniff die Augen zusammen und legte die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten, „wie ‚lass mal den Irrwicht in der Keksdose'... ach nein, vielleicht eher wie ‚lass den Drachen im Verließ'".

„Soll also heißen, ICH... ÜBERTREIBE?" Mit einer theatralischen Geste legte er eine Hand auf seine Brust und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

Hermine grinste. „Sehr wohl! Und wie!"

Er reagierte mit einem beleidigten „Pffff!" und drehte den Kopf weg.

„Außerdem ist bald Vorweihnachtszeit und da ist es schön, mal wieder Kinder im Haus zu haben", belehrte Hermine ihn.

„Bis du des Wahnsinns?", schnaubte er. „Was bitte soll daran schön sein?"

„Kinder sind süß!"

„Das sind sie nicht!"

„Aber klar doch!"

„Neiiiin!"

„Doooch!"

„Ich hab ja wohl erheblich mehr Erfahrung mit dieser Thematik", blaffte er und wackelte aufgebracht mit dem Kopf hin und her, „und ich sage dir: Kinder... sind kleine Monster, die Nervenpest auf zwei Beinen, kleine, aber gefährliche Vorboten der Hölle."

„Insgeheim magst du die kleinen Racker doch", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd. „Ich versteh ja, dass du dein Image pflegen muss, aber mir gegenüber kannst du's doch zugeben."

Er sah sie scharf an und wedelte mit den gespreizten Fingern der rechten Hand vor seiner Stirn hin und her.

„Willst du damit irgendwas andeuten?", fragte Hermine unschuldig.

„Schlaues Ding!"

„Dass ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habe... äh, ich meine alle Eulen im Käfig?"

„Jep!"

„Ach Bärli...", seufzte Hermine.

Wie erwartet reagierte er keineswegs besänftigt auf diesen hübschen Kosenamen. Hermine verkniff sich das Lachen angesichts seiner säuerlichen Mine, denn sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es nicht ratsam war, ihn noch weiter zu triezen.

„Also dann ist es ausgemacht – Sonntag in zwei Wochen!?", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Hab ich eine Wahl?"

„Nein!"

„Na schön! Ich füge mich in mein Schicksal – wenn auch unter Protest."

Sie warf ihm einen Kussmund zu, den er mit einem weiteren ‚Pfff' quittierte.

„Dann sag ich gleich Bescheid", meinte Hermine und zog ihr Smartphone aus der Jackentasche.

Er starrte mit angewidertem Blick darauf. „Eine Eule tut's wohl nicht für diesen überaus wichtigen Zweck."

„Manchmal ist Muggeltechnologie einfach furchtbar praktisch", entgegnete sie. „Warum soll ich so spät noch die arme Eule wecken, wenn ich das direkt selbst regeln kann.

Sie wischte und tippte. „Hallo Harry!", sprach sie gleich darauf in das flache Teufelsding.

„Wollte bloß kurz melden, dass es klappt." ... „Ja! Wäre euch 3 Uhr recht?" ... „Okay! Ich freu mich schon!"... Hermine lächelte. „Klar, der freut sich auch."

„Glaub ihr kein Wort, Potter!", rief Severus.

... Hermine lachte. „Du kennst ihn doch – charmant, wie eh und je." ... „Ja! Sag Ginny liebe Grüße von mir!" ... „War das Albus? Was sagt er?" ... „Er will mich sprechen? Ja dann gib ihn mir mal." ... „Hallo mein kleiner Held!", flötete Hermine ins Telefon. ... „Ja, ihr besucht uns bald – das ist super, nicht war?" ... „Was sagst du?" ... „Ob Severus dich dann wieder so böse ankuckt? Ähm..." ... „Ach so – damit du dich wieder so dolle gruseln kannst..." Hermine hob den Kopf und sah Severus an. „Ja, mein Schatz, ich bin sicher, das wird er tun. Er übt schon!"

tbc


	2. Der Besuch - Teil 2

**Der Besuch – Teil 2**

Es klopfte an der Tür. Nicht normal, so wie es sich anhörte, wenn anständige Leute anklopften, sondern laut und ungeduldig. Okay... es mochte daran liegen, dass er sich dabei Zeit gelassen hatte, sich vom Sessel zu erheben und gemächlich das Wohnzimmer, sowie den Flur zu durchqueren, nachdem Hermine ihn aufgefordert hatte, doch bitte die Tür zu öffnen, weil sie mit dem Tischdecken noch nicht fertig war – aber musste man deshalb so aufdringlich gegen das unschuldige Holz hämmern? Okay... es war windig und es regnete in Strömen draußen und das Vordach war zu klein, um einen nennenswerten Schutz zu bieten, aber wozu hatten die Kretins... äh... die werten Besucher denn Zauberstäbe? Diese jungen Leute waren wohl einfach zu faul zum Zaubern.

Nun denn – länger konnte er es nicht hinauszögern, ohne es sich mit Hermine zu verscherzen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und drückte die Klinke herunter. Die Tür flog ihm entgegen, so dass er einen Schritt rückwärts machen musste, wobei die Kante trotzdem nur um Haaresbreite seine Stirn verfehlte.

Ein kalbgroßes, wuscheliges Wesen auf vier Beinen schoss wie ein geölter Blitz durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen ihm und der Tür und streifte dabei das nasse Fell an seinem Hosenbein ab.

Dem Wuschelblitz folgten – fast ebenso eilig - drei Zwerge, während man schon gedämpft Hermines freudige Begrüßungsrufe aus der Küche hörte. Die ersten beiden Zwerge meisterten die Lücke ohne Probleme, das dritte und kleinste Zwerglein prallte frontal auf sein Bein und krallte sich an seiner Hose fest, um nicht umzufallen. Erst als es sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, folgte es so schnell es seine kurzen Beine trugen seinen Brüdern, beziehungsweise der Schlammspur, die diese auf den Dielen hinterlassen hatten.

Er sah dem letzten Zwerg hinterher, bis dieser aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand, erst dann wandte er sich dem Rest der Besucher zu.

„Hallo Severus!", sagte Ginny, strahlte ihn an und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu umarmen und auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Hallo Ginevra", entgegnete er würdevoll, was ihr Lächeln noch breiter werden ließ.

„Du erlaubst...?", fragte sie, zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf sein Hosenbein.

„Kümmere dich lieber um den Boden!" Er zeigte anklagend auf die matschigen Fußabdrücke. „Das fehlte mir noch – als Einbeiniger zu enden", grummelte er, sich wieder der Türöffnung zuwendend.

„Hallo Severus", sagte Harry – mit deutlich weniger Begeisterung, als seine Frau zuvor.

Snape zog die Türe weit auf und machte eine dezent übertriebene, einladende Handbewegung. „Harry Potter", sagte er und versuchte, dabei genau denselben Tonfall zu treffen, mit dem er seinen ehemaligen Schüler früher im Unterricht anzusprechen pflegte. „Welch Glanz in unserer bescheidenen Hütte."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und trat ein. „Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen", seufzte er.

Mittlerweile hatten sich alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt wo Hermine und ihre alten Freunde sich mit viel Gedrücke und Geküsse begrüßt hatten. Die Zwerge schälten sich aus ihren Stiefeln, Mänteln und Mützen – oder wurden herausgeschält. Zum Vorschein kamen ein dunkelhaariger und ein etwas kleinerer rothaariger Junge, die beide eher ihrem Vater ähnlich sahen und ein noch kleineres Mädchen, das mit seinen roten Locken und den dunklen Augen mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem kleinen Kobold hatte, als mit ihren Eltern.

„Jetzt sagt mal ordentlich guten Tag zu Severus", wies Ginny ihre Kinder an. „Nachdem ihr ihn an der Tür halb über den Haufen gerannt habt, ist zur Wiedergutmachung eine anständige Begrüßung fällig."

„Guten Tag, Severus!" sagte der größte Sprössling und sah dem Angesprochenen ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen.

„Hallo Albus", entgegnete Snape. Er verwendete wieder den jahrelang perfektionierten Unterrichtstonfall, was dem Jungen aber unverschämterweise ein Grinsen entlockte.

Der mittlere Zwerg musterte seine bunt geringelten Socken, während er eine unverständliche Begrüßung murmelte.

„Guten Tag, Frederik", sagte Snape.

Das kleine Mädchen trat einen Schritt vor und baute sich - die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt – vor ihm auf. „ICH hab keine Angst vor dir!", verkündete sie nach einem abfälligen Blick auf ihren Bruder.

„Ach wirklich?" Snape ging in die Hocke, um auf gleiche Höhe mit den Koboldaugen zu kommen. „Du weißt aber schon, dass ich kleine Kinder fresse...?", raunte er. „Vor allem Lilys, die schmecken besonders gut."

Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn tadelnd an.

„Severus!", sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll, während seine Tochter vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück trat und sich versicherte, dass ihre Mutter in Reichweite war.

„Stimmt ja gar nicht!", rief sie, wobei ihr leicht zittriges Stimmchen verriet, dass sie sich da nicht hundertprozentig sicher war. „Meine Mama sagt, du bist eigentlich ganz lieb."

„Ginny!", sagte Harry noch vorwurfsvoller und schüttelte den Kopf.

Snape zwinkerte Kleinen zu und stand gerade im Begriff, sich wieder zu erheben, als der Hund – der sich scheinbar ebenfalls zur Begrüßung aufgefordert fühlte – ihn schwanzwedelnd ansprang und aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Um nicht rücklings auf dem Boden zu landen, stützte er sich mit beiden Händen rückwärts ab, was zu Folge hatte, dass er diese nicht zur Abwehr einsetzen konnte, als die Hundezunge seinem Gesicht zu nahe kam.

„Pfui Teufel!" rief er entrüstet, sich zur Seite auf die Knie rollend, was den Hund zu noch mehr Euphorie anstachelte und Lilly ein vergnügtes Quietschen entlockte.

Albus nutzte die Gelegenheit, stürzte sich von hinten auf Snape und versuchte, ihm auf den Rücken zu klettern und seine Schwester, von so viel Mut animiert, unterstützte die Attacke auf der Vorderseite. Hermine und Ginny lachten, während Harry das Geschehen mit misstrauisch gerunzelter Stirn verfolgte.

„Kommt, setzten wir uns", sagte Hermine zu ihren Freunden und zu Fred, der keine Ambitionen zeigte, sich an dem Gerangel zu beteiligen. „Ich denke, damit wird er locker alleine fertig."

„Kannst du mir verbindlich zusichern, dass wie dieses Haus später auch wieder mit drei Kindern und einem Hund verlassen?", fragte Harry Hermine, als Snape seinen drei Angreifern, die noch immer nicht locker ließen androhte, sie in extra schleimige Knallkröten zu verwandeln.

„Aber ja", sagte Hermine. „Ginny – vielleicht solltest du lieber deinem Mann mal nahe bringen, dass Severus eigentlich ganz lieb ist."

Ginny schmunzelte. „Ich kann zwar Gedächtniszauber, aber es scheint mir dann doch ein bisschen unmoralisch, sein Gehirn zu manipulieren."

„Da hast du Recht – völlig unmoralisch", sagte Snape, der in diesem Moment an den Tisch trat. Albus hatte er im Nacken gepackt und die kichernde Lily unter den Arm geklemmt, während der Hund noch immer aufgeregt um alle drei herumwuselte. „Realitätsverlust ist außerdem nicht gesund für Helden."

Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Snape und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Harry nieder, nachdem er die Kinder bei Hermine abgestellt und den Hund zu Ginny weiter geschoben hatte.

„Severus – kuck mal böse!", rief Albus. „Kuck mal böse!", echote seine kleine Schwester. Sogar der zurückhaltende Fred, der im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern die skeptische Haltung seines Vaters gegenüber dessen ehemaligen Lehrer zu teilen schien, wartete jetzt – wo der Tisch zwischen ihm und Snape stand – gespannt auf das Ergebnis dieser Aufforderung.

„Siehst du Harry", sagte Snape und warf einen grimmigen Blick in die Runde, der sofort Gekicher auslöste, „deine Sprösslinge haben Spaß mit mir... im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Den hab ich auch", beteuerte Harry seufzend. „Ich lache eigentlich ununterbrochen, seit ich hier bin... hab mir nur selbst einen Zwerchfelllähmfluch verpasst, damit du mich nicht durchschaust."

„Ich bin gerührt! So viele Mühe, extra für mich..." Snape sah Harry lächelnd an, „...und völlig umsonst. Ich hab dich schon immer mühelos durchschaut."

Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe Harry es begriff – das Lächeln seines ehemals schlimmsten Feindes wirkte ehrlich. Es fehlte die ansonsten latent vorhandene spöttische Note.

„Kuck noch mal böse!", rief Lily fordernd und beendete damit den verwirrend unwirklichen Augenblick... und sie brachte ihren Vater damit erheblich zum Grübeln, ob dieser Moment tatsächlich stattgefunden hatte, oder nur seiner Einbildung entsprungen war.

Ende


End file.
